Lemmenkipeä
by Lizzie05
Summary: Joe Lucas on pelimies, jota samaa yliopistoa käyvä Stella Malone ei voi sietää. Mutta miten käy, kun Joe ja Stella ensimmäistä kertaa oikeasti puhuvat toisilleen?  JONAS/JONAS LA fic
1. Luku 1

Kämppikseni ja paras ystäväni Macy Misa ja minä olimme päättäneet lähteä bileisiin, jotka pidettiin kaupungin toisella laidalla. Emme yleensä käyneet bileissä niin kaukana, mutta tällä kertaa joku oli houkutellut Macya viikkokausia eikä hän osannut sanoa ei.

Macy oli muuttanut pari kuukautta sitten kanssani samaan taloon ja siirtynyt samaan yliopistoon kanssani. Minä opiskelin markkinointia ja Macy oli tullut yliopistoon urheilustipendillä. Asuimme isovanhempieni omistamassa paritalossa kävelymatkan päässä kampukselta. Se oli kiva kahden makuuhuoneen asunto, joka oli sisustettu monta vuosikymmentä sitten. Minusta asunto oli tyylikäs vaikkei se ollutkaan uusiempien trendien mukainen.

Saavuimme bileisiin, kun ne olivat jo täydessä vauhdissa ja löysimme tyhjän kahdenistuttavan sohvan huoneen laidalta. Macy ei ollut vielä tutustunut kunnolla koulussa kuin urheilujoukkueissa oleviin oppilaisiin, joten minä olin hänen kampusoppaansa.

-Kuka tuo on? Macy kysyi ja osoitti huoneen keskellä olevaa opiskelijapoikaa, jolla oli musta t-paita, joka sai hänen lihaksensa näyttämään vielä suuremmilta kuin ne oikeasti olivat ja tiukoissa farkuissa, joissa hän näytti syötävän hyvältä. Hänellä oli mustat, niskasta hieman kihartuvat hiukset ja paksut mustat kulmakarvat. Lisäksi hänellä oli silmälasit, jotka olivat trendikkäät, mutta samlla hieman nörtihtävät. Jos olisi ollut kuka tahansa muu opiskelijapoika kyseessä, näky olisi saanut polveni tutisemaan. Mutta HÄN ei ollut tyyppiäni.

- Tuo on vuosiluokkamme suurin pelimies, Joe Lucas. Hänellä ja hänen veljillään on bändi, minä vain sanoin ja käännyin katsomaan toiseen suuntaan.

- Hän on juuri sinun tyyppiäsi, Macy hymyili innokkaasti.

- Hän ei todellakaan ole minun tyyppiäni, minä puuskahdin.

- Sanon vain, että voisit edes yrittää, Macy sanoi pitäen kämmeniään ilmassa luovuttamisen merkiksi.

- Haluatko tietää, mikä hänessä on kaikkein ironisinta? Hän pitää siveyssormusta ja silti hänellä on uusi tyttö kierrossa joka viikko. Minusta… Tiedätkö mitä? Sillä ei ole mitään väliä, mitä mieltä minä olen, koska en ole kiinnostunut hänestä, minä puuskahdin uudelleen ja nousin ylös sohvalta.

- Ihan miten vaan, kuulin Macyn sanovan takanani, kun lähdin kävelemään kohti juomapöytää.

- Moi Nick, moikkasin yhdelle Lucasin veljeksistä. Nick Lucas oli veljeksistä nuorin ja opiskeli jotain politiikkaan liittyvää. Olin kuullut, että hän halusi presidentiksi, mutta en ole varma oliko se pelkkä huhu. Hänellä oli todella kiharat tummat hiukset ja kiva hymy. Mutta hän oli minua pari vuotta nuorempi, joten en ollut koskaan ajatellut häntä sillä tavalla. Mutta Macylle hän ehkä sopisi. Täytyisi pitää huolta, että ne kaksi tapaisivat tämän illan aikana.

- Moi Stella, Nick hymyili minulle takaisin. Kävelin juomapöydän luokse ja otin itselleni lasillisen cokista. Olin juuri kääntymässä kävelläkseni takaisin Macyn luokse, kun tunsin käden olkapäälläni.

- Hei Stella! Miten menee? kuulin jonkun sanovan ja kun käännyin katsomaan kuka se oli, näin JONASin laulajan seisovan vieressäni.

- Hei Joe. Eipä mitään erikoista. Kunhan tulin juhlimaan ystäväni Macyn kanssa, hymyilin. Joen katse vaelsi ympäri huonetta.

- Kuka on ystäväsi? En olekaan tainnut tavata häntä vielä, Joe iski minulle silmää. Argh…

- Sinä et ole, mutta veljesi taisi juuri tavata, hymyilin, kun osoitin Nickiä ja Macya sormellani, jotta Joe näkisi heidät. Nick oli istunut Macyn viereen sohvalle. Minä olin niin varma, että Nick ja Macy tulisivat hyvin toimeen keskenään. He juttelivat jostain ja nauroivat. Pienen hetken päästä näin, kun Macy laittoi kätensä Nickin polvelle.

- Tyhmä Nick! No, nopeat kai sitten syövät hitaat. Mutta tämähän tarkoittaa, että me molemmat jäimme yksin. Ehkä voisimme juhlia yhdessä? Joe hymyili minulle. Pelimies oli selvästikin paikalla.

- Ei kiitos. Taidan lähteä kotiin, sanoin hänelle.

- Älähän nyt Stella. Kello ei ole vielä edes kahtatoista. Et voi lähteä kotiin vielä. Olisiko niin kauheaa viettää yksi ilta kanssani? Joe kysyi, tönäisten samalla kyynärpäätäni omallaan. Se sai cokikseni kaatumaan suoraan valkoiselle t-paidalleni ja kivipesdylle farkkuhameelleni.

- Kyllä olisi. Nyt minä lähden, ärähdin hänelle. Kävelin Macyn ja Nickin luokse.

- Stella, mitä sinulle on tapahtunut? Nick kysyi hieman yllättyneen näköisenä.

- Sinun veljesi, sanoin ärtyneenä.

- Oletko kunnossa? Macy kysyi. Huomasin, että Nick oli ottanut Macyn käden omaansa.

- Olen, mutta vaatteeni eivät. Mutta lähden kotiin ja yritän vielä saada ne pelastettua. Pitäkää te hauskaa. Nick, voinko luottaa siihen, että Macy pääsee turvallisesti kotiin? kysyin hymyillen.

- Tottakai. Voitte aina luottaa minuun, Nick hymyili. Tiesin kyllä sen, halusin vain kuulla sen.

- Milläs sinä menet kotiin? Macy kysyi ja jostain syystä hänen katseensa harhaili taakseni. Päätin olla välittämättä siitä.

- Menen taksilla. Kyllä minä pärjään, sanoin ja lähdin kävelemään ulko-ovea kohti. En nähnyt Joeta enää, mikä olikin parempi. En halunnut menettää malttiani kaikkien opiskelijatovereidemme edessä. Hän oli varmaan jo etsimässä uutta uhriaan.

Kävelin ulos ja kaivoin kännykkäni laukustani. Samalla huomasin, että lompakkoni oli jäänyt kotiin. Olimme tulleet tänne linja-autolla ja Macy oli vaatimalla vaatinut, että hän saa maksaa, joten en ollut tarvinnut sitä aiemmin. Mahtavaa! Nyt minulla ei olisi minkäänlaista kyytiä kotiin. Olin niin kaukana kotoa, ettei käveleminen ollut vaihtoehto, varsinkaan tähän aikaan illasta. En edes ollut aivan varma mihin suuntaan minun pitäisi lähteä. Lähdin kuitenkin kävelemään sinne mistä muistelin meidän tulleen.

- Stella, odota! kuulin Joen huutavan takaani.

- Mene pois! huusin takaisin.

- Olen pahoillani, Joe sanoi, kun hän juoksi minut kiinni.

- En halua puhua sinulle, minä puuskahdin.

- Anna minun edes viedä sinut kotiin, Joe sanoi.

- Pääsen sinne kyllä itsekin, sanoin ja jatkoin kävelyäni.

- Tiedät kai, että kävelet väärään suuntaan? Joe nauroi. Minä pysähdyin ja käännyin katsomaan häntä.

- Mistä sinä tiedät missä minä asun? kysyin häneltä. Hän näytti hieman nolostuneelta.

- Olen saattanut juosta pari kertaa talosi ohi, kun olet ollut kuistilla lukemassa, Joe sanoi katsellen jalkojaan. Olin aika varma, että näin häivähdyksen pinkkiä hänen poskillaan.

- Ihanko totta? minä kiusoittelin häntä.

- Voitko nyt suostua ja tulla kyydissäni kotiin? Joe sanoi ja lähti kävelemään takaisin juhlia kohti.

- Hyvä on. Mutta sinä viet minut kotiin ja se on siinä. Et tule sisälle etkä saa suudelmaa lähtiessäsi. Se on vain kyyti, minä sanoin tiukkana.

- Enkö saa edes halausta? Joe kysyi nauraen.

- Sika, minä nauroin ja läpsäisin hänen käsivarttaan, joka oli kivikova.

- Voihan sitä aina yrittää, hän vain sanoi ja ohjasi minut coolin Mercedeksen luo. Hän avasi minulle oven ja nousin autoon. Joe käveli kuskinpuolelle ja nousi autoon.

- Mistä muuten voin olla varma, että uskallan olla kyydissäsi? minä kysyin Joelta.

- Minä en juo, jos sitä haet takaa, Joe sanoi.

- Ai, sanoin yllättyneenä. Se oli tullut minulle yllätysenä. Joe oli aina siellä missä oli bileet. Olin aina olettanut hänen myös juovan siellä muutakin kuin limua.

- Olen todella pahoillani Stella, Joe sanoi uudelleen, kun olimme matkalla kotiani kohti.

- Sinä pilasit paitani, minä vastasin.

- Ostan sinulle uuden, Joe hymyili.

- Et voi, minä sanoin hiljaa.

- Vannon, ettei se ole mikään ongelma. Minulla on kyllä siihen varaa, Joe sanoi.

- Et voi. Se oli ainutlaatuinen. Olin suunnitellut sen itse, minä vastasin.

- Oikeastiko? Vau. Siis sinä suunnittelet vaatteita, vai? Joe kysyi yllättyneenä.

- Joskus, minä vain vastasin.

- Sinä et todellakaan pidä minusta, vai mitä? Joe sanoi, nyt ilman hymyn häivääkään. Normaalisti hymy oli kuin liimattu hänen kasvoilleen.

- Se ei ole kiinni siitä, etten pitäisi SINUSTA. En vain pidä asioista, joita sinä teet, sanoin katsellen ulos ikkunasta. Joe pysyi hiljaa sen jälkeen.

Kun saavuimme pihatielleni, Joe sammutti auton ja tuli avaamaan oveni. Hän ei sanonut mitään, kun hän saattoi minut kotiovelleni. Kun pääsimme ovelle, Joe suuteli poskeani hellästi ja lähti. Astuin sisään, suljin oven ja nostin kämmeneni poskelleni. Nojasin oveen miettien äskeisiä tapahtumia.

Ketä minä yritin huijata? Taisin olla rakastumassa Joe Lucasiin.


	2. Luku 2

**A/N: Moi kaikille! Vasta opettelen käyttää tätä sivustoa, koska tämä on mun ensimmäinen fic, jonka uskallan julkaista, joten pahoittelen, ettei edellisessä luvussa ollu mitään esitteyä tai muuta. Pahoittelen myös kirjoitusvirheitä, jos niitä löytyy. Beta lähti mökille, joten kukaan ei oo tarkastunu tätä. Edellisessä huomasin itse vielä betankin jäljiltä virheitä :) No, niin, mut sit vaan lukemaan :)**

**Kaikki ficin henkilöt kuuluu Disneylle (ja tietty ulkonäkö ihanille Jonas Brotherseille, Nicole Anderssonille ja mun tyyli-ikonille Chelsea Staubille) eli en omista mitään muuta kuin tarinan juonenkäänteet :)  
**

Seuraavana aamuna heräsin aikaisin. En ollut yleensä kovin aamu-uninen ja saatoin nousta ylös jo kuudelta aamuisin. Kävin suihkussa, meikkasin hieman ja kiersin pitkät, vaaleat hiukseni ylös sotkuiselle nutturalle. Niihin jäisi kivat kiharat, kun aukaisisin nutturan jossain vaiheessa. Puin päälleni mustan löysän t-paidan ja boyfriend-farkut. En ollut kuitenkaan lähdössä minnekään vielä moneen tuntiin, joten päätin, että mukavuus tulisi ennen kaikkea.

Kävelin portaat alas asuntomme yhdistettyyn keittiö/ruokailuhuone/olohuonetilaan juuri samalla hetkellä, kun Macy tuli ulko-ovesta sisään. Kello oli puoli seitsemän aamulla!

- Missäs sinä olet ollut? kysyin Macylta kiusoittelevasti. Minulla oli kyllä aavistus, _kenen _kanssa hän oli ollut.

- Olen ollut ulkona maailman ihanimman miehen kanssa, Macy huokaisi syvään ja nojasi ulko-oveen iso hymy huulillaan ja haaveileva ilme kasvoillaan.

- Mitä te kaksi oikein teitte, kun teillä näin myöhään meni? kysyin naurahtaen. Tiesin, että Nickilläkin oli sormessaan siveyssormus, joten he olivat varmasti olleet kiltisti. Eikä Macykään ollut sellainen tyttö, joka olisi heti ekoilla treffeillä hypännyt sänkyyn jonkun kanssa. Hän oli minun tietojeni mukaan neitsyt –ja minä tiesin kaiken hänestä.

- Me vain juttelimme ja juttelimme tuntikausia hänen autossaan. Hän on niin fiksu, Macy huokaisi ja istui alas siniselle ruutukuvioiselle kangassohvalle.

- Tuntikausia tosiaankin, naureskelin ja kävelin jääkaapille. Otin sieltä ulos appelsiinimehupurkin ja kaadoin itselleni lasillisen mehua. Sitten laitoin mehupurkin takaisin jääkaappiin.

- Eikö Joella ollut tuollaiset vaatteet tänään? Tai siis eilen. No kyllä sinä tiedät mitä tarkoitan, Macy yhtäkkiä kysyi minulta. Katsoin vaatteitani yllättyneenä. Macy oli kyllä oikeassa.

- En kiinnittänyt huomiota siihen mitä hänellä oli päällään, sanoin ja kävelin ottamaan uuden Voguen olohuoneen pöydältä.

- Ihan miten vaan, Macy puuskahti.

- Kaikki siis meni hyvin Nickin kanssa? tarkistin vielä.

- Kyllä. Hän on täydellinen, Macy vastasi ennen kuin kaatui sohvalle ja nukahti saman tien hymy huulillaan.

Nauroin ystävälleni ja kävelin ulos kuistille. Istuin alas parisohvalle, joka meillä oli siellä ja laitoin mehulasini viereeni pöydälle. Uusin Vogue oli tullut postissa eilen enkä ollut vielä ehtinyt lukemaan sitä. Pian olin niin syventynyt syksyn uusimpiin trendeihin, etten kuullut mitään mitä ympärilläni tapahtui.

- Hei Stella! tuttu ääni huusi jostain. Säikähdin niin kovasti, että putosin alas sohvalta.

- Hei Joe, vastasin ärtyneenä ja pidin kättäni hullusti pamppailevan sydämeni päällä.

- Olen pahoillani. Ei kai sinuun sattunut? Joe huusi.

- Ei, huusin takaisin kovempaa kuin olisi tarvinnut.

- Säikäytinkö sinut? Joe kysyi nauraen, kun hän hölkkäsi lähemmäs. Hänellä oli päällään musta hihaton toppi ja mustat sortsit. Toppi jätti paljaaksi hänen lihaksikkaat käsivartensa ja minun oli pakko pitää suuni visusti kiinni, etten olisi kuolannut. Niin hyvältä hän hikisenä näytti.

- Minä vain säikähdän helposti, sanoin. Ärtymykseni alkoi laantua nopeasti, kun vain katselin häntä.

- Täytyy pitää se mielessä, Joe nauroi. Hänen naurunsa sai minutkin hymyilemään.

- Haluatko jotain juomista? Näytät kuumalta, sanoin ennen kuin tajusin miltä se kuulosti.

- Kiitos, voisin ottaa hieman vettä, Joe nauroi ja iski minulle silmää. Minun piti vetää ylimääräinen henkäys ilmaa, etten pyörtynyt.

- Tule sisään, sanoin kun avasin oven ja ohitin sohvalla nukkuvan Macyn. Kävelin jääkaapille ja otin sieltä pullollisen vettä, jonka ojensin Joelle.

- Mitä hänelle tapahtui? Joe nauroi ja osoitti kädellään Macya, joka edelleen nukkui sohvalla.

- Veljesi toi hänet äsken kotiin, minä nauroin myös.

- Mitä? Nick? Eikä! Joe sanoi yllättyneenä.

- Kyllä vain. Näyttäisi siltä, että heillä synkkasi tosi hyvin. Luulen, ettei sitä voi oikein suunnitella. Siis kehen rakastuu. Se osuu kai vaan joskus kohdalle, sanoin ja kävelin takaisin kuistille. Istuin takaisin sohvalle ja Joe nojasi kaiteeseen.

- Sinulla on kiva talo, Joe sanoi hymyillen, kun hörppäsin mehuani.

- Kiitos. Isovanhempani omistavat sen. He kysyivät haluaisinko muuttaa tänne opiskeluni ajaksi, kun he muuttivat pienempään asuntoon pari vuotta sitten, sanoin hymyillen. Joelle oli yllättävän helppo jutella.

- Sepä oli mukavaa heiltä, Joe sanoi ja hörppäsi vettä. Hn vaikutti jollain lailla hiljaiselta. En halunnut pahoittaa hänen mieltään, joten annoin sen olla.

- Juoksetko sinä useinkin tästä ohi? kysyin, koska en ollut nähnyt hänen juoksevan täällä ennen. Hän oli sanonut eilen juokseneensa ohi _pari_ kertaa, mutta jotenkin minusta tuntui että hän vähätteli asiaa.

- Täällä on kaikista paras näköala joten kyllä, Joe iski silmää. Pelimies oli tullut takaisin. Minä punastuin.

Pari minuttia kului hiljaisuuden vallitessa.

- Minun olisi parasta mennä. Meillä on bändiharkat tunnin kuluttua. Vaikkakin olen aika varma, ettei Nick jaksa nousta ylös, Joe nauroi. Minä en menisi siitä takuuseen. Nick oli aina se vastuuntuntoisin veljeksistä.

- Okei. Sano Kevinille terveisiä minulta, hymyilin. Kevin Lucas oli veljeksistä vanhin. Hänelläkin oli kiharat hiukset, vaikkei kyllä läheskään niin kiharat kuin Nickillä, ja hän oli söpö omalla tavallaan. Ja hän oli tosi hauska. Istuin aina hänen vieressään, jos meillä oli yhteinen luento.

- Minä kerron hänelle, Joe sanoi hiljaa. Olinko sanonut jotain väärää?

- Heippa Joe, minä hymyilin kun hän käveli kuistilta alas pihalle.

- Heippa Stella. Näytät muuten tosi kauniilta tänään, Joe hymyili suloisesti ja lähti juoksien pois. Minä tuijotin siihen suuntaan johon hän oli lähtenyt vielä kauan sen jälkeen, kun häntä ei enää näkynyt. Suloinen ja hauska Joe oli joku, johon voisin rakastua, mutta pelimies Joe ei niinkään.

Minun ajatukseni katkesivat jälleen kerran, kun kuulin puhelimeni piippaavan saapuneen viestin merkiksi. Menin sisälle lukemaan sen. Se oli vain muistutus äidiltäni isoisäni syntymäpäiväjuhlista, jotka olisivat parin kuukauden kuluttua. Juhlia oli suunniteltu ikuisuus, mutta paikka oli saatu varmistettua vasta nyt.

Hupsu minä, joka toivoin, että viesti olisi ollut Joelta. Eihän hänellä edes ollut minun numeroani.

**A/N: Toivottavasti tykkäsitte. Jos olisitte mitenkään kilttejä ja ihania, niin painakaa tuota review-nappia ja kirjoittakaa arvostelu. Lupaan vastata kaikille :)**

**P.S: Minulla on aikomus kääntää tämä fic jossain vaiheessa myös englanniksi, mutta siihen saattaa mennä hetki :)**


	3. Luku 3

**A/N: Hei taas. Pääsin nyt ihan kunnolla vauhtiin, kun tämä on jo kolmas luku 24 tunnin sisällä, jonka julkaisen. Voi olla, että tahti hieman hiljenee tämän jälkeen**. **Olkaapa hyvät, tässäpä tämä olis.**

**Kaikki ficin henkilöt kuuluu Disneylle (ja tietty ulkonäkö ihanille Jonas Brotherseille, Nicole Anderssonille ja mun tyyli-ikonille Chelsea Staubille) eli en omista mitään muuta kuin tarinan juonenkäänteet :)**

Pari viikkoa kului ja minusta tuntui, että Joe tahallaan vältteli minua. En nähnyt hänen aamulenkeillään. Ei sillä, että olisin odottanut häntä joka aamu kuistillani. Ainakaan paljoa. Yliopistolla hän jutteli aina jollekin muulle, kun kävelin ohi eikä edes vilkaissutkaan suuntaani. Ihan kuin minulla olisi ollut joku tarttuva tauti.

Kävelin lounaalle Macyn ja Nickin kanssa. Heistä oli tullut erottamattomat. He olivat jo pari ja menivät kaikkialle yhdessä. Yleensä, kun näki toisen heistä, ei toinenkaan ollut kovin kaukana.

- Tuletko konserttiin tänä iltana, Stella? Nick kysyi, kun olimme melkein perillä yliopiston kahvilassa.

- En ole vielä varma. En usko, että veljesi haluaa minua sinne, sanoin hiljaa. Olimme juuri kävelleet Joen ohi, joka jutteli hyvin läheiseltä etäisyydeltä jollekin tytölle.

- Älä nyt Stella. Ei sillä ole väliä mitä Joe ajattelee. Ei anneta hänen pilata huviamme, Macy hymyili. Olimme nyt saapuneet kahvilajonon päähän.

- Minulla ei taidakaan olla kovin nälkä. Nähdään myöhemmin, hymyilin vaisusti ja kävelin ulos kahvilasta. Huomasin, että Joe jutteli vieläkin samalle tytölle ja näytti hieman siltä, että he suutelivat.

Juoksin ulos rakennuksesta ja istuin läheisen puun alle. Suljin silmäni ja laitoin käteni silmieni päälle yrittäen sillä lailla pitää kyyneleet poissa. Olinko oikeasti tulkinnut merkkejä niin väärin? Luulin Joen pitävän minusta. Minun ei olisi pitänyt antaa Joe Lucasin vaikuttaa itseeni tällä tavalla. En ollut edes tajunnut pitäväni hänestä, mutta nyt oli ilmiselvää, että olin ollut ihastunut häneen siitä päivästä lähtien, jolloin näin hänet ensimmäisen kerran.

Kuulin jonkun istuvan viereeni ja automaattisesti ajattelin sen olevan Macy. Mutta kun tunsin kaksi vahvaa käsivartta kietoutuvan ympärilleni, tiesin olleeni väärässä Avasin simäni ja näin Kevinin istuvan vieressäni.

- Älä välitä Joesta. Hän todella pitää sinusta, muttei tiedä mitä tehdä. Hän ei ole koskaan tykännyt yhdestäkään tytöstä yhtä paljon kuin sinusta, Kevin sanoi lempeästi.

- Jos hän pitää minusta, miksi hän sitten välttelee minua kuin mitäkin ruttoa? kysyin ja painoin pääni Kevinin olkapäätä vasten.

- Hän pelkää satuttavansa sinua, Kevin vastasi.

- Mistä sinä tiedät? Onko hän sanonut sinulle jotain? minä kysyin nopeasti.

- Ei. Mutta minä tiedän sen täällä, Kevin sanoi ja painoi sormensa ohimolleen. Minun oli pakko nauraa.

- Kiitos Kevin. Sinä aina tiedät, miten piristää minua, hymyilin.

- Ole hyvä. Tuletko keikalle tänään? Kevin kysyi minulta.

- Ehkä minun pitäisi tulla vain pitämään huolta, ettei Macy muutu hulluksi fanitytöksi ja hyökkää Nickin kimppuun, hymyilin.

- Niin, se olisi kyllä viisaasti tehty, Kevin nauroi.

- Hei, miten ne sinun treffisi menivät? Mikä hänen nimensä olikaan? Emily tai jotain? kysyin.

Olimme Kevinin kanssa hyviä ystäviä. Hengailimme usein kampuksella yhdessä ja joskus kävimme yhdessä elokuvissa. Ja Kevin oli yleensä aina se, joka tuli juttelemaan kanssani vaikka hän huomasi minulla olevan huono päivä. Hän jopa sai useimmiten pahan tuuleni katoamaan.

- Äh, ei siitä tullut mitään. Olimme aivan liian erilaisia, Kevin sanoi ja kohautti olkiaan.

- Mutta eikös vastakohtien pitäisi täydentää toisiaan? kysyin naurahtaen.

- Kai se niinkin joskus menee. Mutta ei tässä tapauksessa. Hän ei ollut minulle tarkoitettu ollenkaan, Kevin nauroi.

- Älä huoli Kev, kyllä sinä vielä sen oikean joskus tapaat, hymyilin ystävälleni. Kevin uskoi vahvasti siihen. että jokaiselle ihmiselle on olemassa oma sielunkumppani –kuten uskoin minäkin.

- Sanotaan, että rakkaus löytyy joka nurkalta, mutta minä kuljen varmaan ympyrää, koska en tunnu ikinä löytävän sitä oikeaa. Ei sinulla sattuisi olemaan ystävää, joka olisi kuin valettu minulle? Nickin kohdalla se tuntui toimivan, Kevin huokaisi.

- Valitettavasti ei ole, mutta älä luovuta. Joku päivä vielä tapaat hänet etkä koskaan halua päästää irti hänestä vaikka olisitte kuinka erilaisia, hymyilin ja puristin Kevinin kättä.

- Hei Kevin, tuletko sinä? kuulin Joen huutavan jostain kauempaa. Nostin pääni ylös Kevinin olkapäältä ja näin Joen ilmeen muuttuvan, kun hän huomasi minut. Hän näytti mustasukkaiselta. Kevin halasi minua.

- Nähdään illalla, Kevin hymyili ja suuteli poskeani. Tämä poskisuudelma oli ystävällinen, ei niin kuin se, jonka sain Joelta aiemmin. Se ei herättänyt minussa minkäänlaisia tuntemuksia. Joe näytti siltä, että hän oli aivan valmis lyömään jotakuta. Hänen kätensä olivat niin tiukasti nyrkissä, että pelkäsin hänen puristavan ne verille.

- Joo. Nähdään sitten, hymyilin, kun Kevin nousi ylös ja auttoi minuakin nousemaan.

Vilkutin Nickille, joka seisoi Joen vieressä. Joen jätin huomiotta, vaikka kyllä ehdin huomata, että hän lähetti tikareita Kevinin suuntaan. Pystyin vain toivomaan, ettei hän murhaisi isoveljeään. Vaikka mikä oikeus hänellä olisi olla mustasukkainen minusta, kun näin hänen itsensä juuri äsken suutelevan toista tyttöä?

Katselin, kun Lucasin pojat lähtivät ja kävelin Macyn luo, joka odotti minua yliopiston pääovella. Hän kietoi toisen kätensä ympärilleni.

- Miksi rakkauden pitää olla niin vaikeaa? kysyin.

- En tiedä, mistä sinä puhut. Minun rakkauselämäni on täydellistä, Macy hymyili.

- Ei sitä silti tarvitse hieroa naamaani, sanoin.

- Ooh! Sinä puhuit omasta rakkauselämästäsi. Sinä myönnät vihdoinkin, että olet ihastunut ja ihastuksesi nimi on Joe Lucas. Minähän sanoin hänen olevan tyyppiäsi, Macy vaahtosi ja minun oli pakko nauraa ystävälleni.

- Hyvä on. Minä myönnän sen. Mutta Joe ei pidä minusta. Joten mitä järkeä tässä on? sanoin. Lähdimme kävelemään vierekkäin seuraavaa luentosaliani kohti.

- En olisi niin varma siitä, Macy hymyili viekkaasti.

- Mitä sinä tiedät? kysyin innokkaasti.

- En paljon. Vain, että hänellä on sinun kuvasi huoneessaan ja, että hänen kasvonsa kirkastuvat joka kerta, kun joku mainitsee nimesi. Ja, ettei hän voi kestää sitä, kun joku muu koskettaa sinua. Niin kuin Kevin kosketti juuri äsken ja Joe melkein murhasi hänet, Macy selitti.

- En tiedä. Luulin oikeasti lukevani merkkejä oikein, mutta miksi hän sitten välttelee minua koko ajan? kysyin.

- En tiedä. Pojat ovat outoja joskus, Macy sanoi.

- Älä muuta virka, minä puuskahdin ja kävelin psykologian luennolleni. Macylla oli pesäpalloharjoitukset, joten hän jatkoi matkaansa sinne.

En ollut yhtään viisaampi, kun kävelin kotiin yliopistolta muutamaa tuntia myöhemmin. Olin vain enemmän hämmentynyt. Olin päättänyt mennä konserttiin. Joe olisi kuitenkin lavalla ja minä katsomossa, joten sinun ei tarvitsisi jutella hänen kanssaan. Ei siitä olisi mitään haittaakaan, jos menisin, vai mitä?

Macy oli jo kotona, kun pääsin perille. Hän oli tekemässä juustomakaronia. Istuin keittiön pöydän ääreen.

-Stella, minulla on muotikriisi. Voisitko valita minulle jotain päälle pantavaa täksi illaksi? Macy kysyi, kun hän antoi eteeni lautasellisen juustomakaronia ja lasillisen jäävettä.

- Tottakai, Macy. Sitähän minä teen parhaiten, minä hymyiin ystävälleni. Ainakin pystyin vielä kontrolloimaan yhtä osaa elämästäni.

**A/N: Älkää vihatko minua. Lupaan selittää Joen typeryyden jossain vaiheessa. Ja kuka muukin tykkää Kevinistä kuin minä? :)**

** Muistakaahan painaa sitä nappulaa ja jättää terveisiä.  
**


	4. Luku 4

**A/N: Hei taas! Tarinaa on katottu useamman kerran, mutta ois kiva jos myös jättäisitte jotain merkkiä, että luittekin :) Tämä luke on jotain, mistä te saatatte jopa tykätä :)**

**Kaikki ficin henkilöt kuuluu Disneylle (ja tietty ulkonäkö ihanille Jonas Brotherseille, Nicole Andersonille ja mun tyyli-ikonille Chelsea Staubille) eli en omista mitään muuta kuin tarinan juonenkäänteet :)**

Päätin pukeutua lyhyeen, vaaleaan farkkuhameeseen ja kirkkaan pinkkiin t-paitaan sekä mustaan kimaltevaan liiviin ja mustiin matalapohjaisiin, pitkävartisiin saappaisiin. halusin pukeutua johonkin, mikä erosi hieman arkivaatteistani, mutta ei kuitenkaan näyttänyt liian harkitulta. Olin aamulla kietonut hiukseni taas sotkuiselle nutturalle ja kun avasin sen, hiuksissani oli sotkuiset kiharat. Harjasin hiukseni varovasti ja painelin niihin vähän muotovaahtoa, että kiharat pysyisivät latistumatta koko illan. Korjasin suttaantuneen meikkini ja lisäsin luomiini hieman tummempaa luomiväriä. Näytin omasta mielestäni ihan hyvältä.

Oloni tuntui edelleen kurjalta, mutta liimasin hymyn kasvoilleni, kun kävelin Macyn huoneeseen. Macy oli meikkaamassa kapean kokovartalopeilin edessä päällään vanha t-paita, jonka selässä luki suurilla tikkukirjaimilla LUCAS. Sen täytyi olla Nickin, tosin ihmettelin hieman miten se oli Macyn omistukseen joutunut, kun he eivät edes viettäneet öitä toisten luonaan.

- Hei Mace, joko alat olemaan valmis? kysyin käyttäen lempinimeä, jolla olin kutsunut ystävääni nuorempana.

- Ihan kohta Stells, hän naurahti ja laittoi vielä viimeisen silauksen poskipunaa. Menin istumaan Macyn sängylle hänelle valitsemieni vaatteiden viereen odottaen, että hän olisi valmis lähtemään.

Kaikki kuvittelivat aina, että minä olin se, jolla kesti ikuisuus valmistautua, mutta olin aina valmis ennen Macya. Se tosin saattoi johtua siitä, että minä mietin pääni puhki yleensä koko päivän, miten pukeutuisin ja kuinka laittaisin hiukseni illalla, kun olin lähdössä johonkin.

- Teillä näyttää Nickin kanssa menevän hyvin, totesin Macylle hänen pukeutuessaan valkoisiin revittyihin pillifarkkuihin ja mustaan ruudulliseen kauluspaitaan, jonka hihat oli kääritty ylös. Paita näytti aivan siltä kuin Macy olisi ottanut sen Nickin vaatekaapista.

En kyllä yhtään ihmettelisi, jos Macy alkaisikin kohta pukeutumaan Nickin vaatteisiin. He olivat aivan hulluna toisiinsa vaikka olivat tunteneet toisensa vasta pari viikkoa. Minä olin hieman mustasukkainen heille, mutta tottakai onnellinen heidän puolestaan. Minua vain harmitti, että oma rakkauselämäni oli niin retuperällä.

- Joo, meillä menee tosi hyvin. Hän on niin ihana ja suloinen, Macy kikatti onnellisena, kun narutti kiinni turkoosinsinisiä Conversejaan.

- Olen niin onnellinen puolestasi, huokaisin. Nousin ylös sängyltä ja halasin ystävääni.

- Odota vain Stells. Kyllä hän vielä tulee järkiinsä, Macy hymyili ja nosti mustan pienen laukun olalleen roikkumaan.

- Minulla ei ole mitään hajua mistä sinä sinä puhut, hymyilin ja kävelin ulos huoneesta. Nappasin mustan kirjekuorilaukkuni oman makuuhuoneeni lipaston päältä. Sitten juoksin takaisin käytävään takaisin Macyn luokse.

- Mennäänpä sitten. Pojat eivät kyllä saa silmiään irti meistä, kun näytämme näin hyvältä. Sinä varsinkin, Macy hymyili ja laitoin käteni käsikynkkään Macyn käden kanssa. Pääsimme konserttiin Macyn joukkuetoverin kyydissä, joka oli myös matkalla sinne.

Konsertti oli mahtava. Olin käynyt pari kertaa katsomassa Lucasin poikien esiintyvän, koska Kevin oli pyytänyt minua, mutta tämä konsertti oli paljon parempi kuin aiemmat. Tämä oli pikemminkin keikka kuin konsertti, koska tilaan mahtui vain noin sata ihmistä katsomaan. Pojat aloittivat kappaleella _Live To Party_ ja yleisö hullaantui.

Yleisö rokkasi heti ensisekunnista lähtien tanssimalla ja laulamalla mukana. Melkein itkin, kun Nick muutaman kappaleen päästä lauloi _Your Biggest Fanin _ ja pyysi Macyn lavalle. He suutelivat koko yleisön edessä ja kaikki taputtivat sekä vihelsivät. Viimeistään nyt heidän suhteensa oli julkista tietoa. Koko kampus kyllä tiesi jo muutenkin heidän seurustelevan. Macy laskeutui alas lavalta ja halasin innostunutta ystävääni.

Me emme olleet ainoat innostuneet. Yleisö nautti musiikista selvästi. Kaikki tanssivat ja suurin osa lauloi mukana, kun Kevin alkoi laulaa _Scandinaviaa._ Olin ylpeä Kevinistä. Hän ei koskaan laulanut sooloja vaikka hänellä oli mahtava ääni. Nostin molemmat peukaloni ylös ja hymyilin Kevinille, joka väläytti minulle hymyn. Huomasin Joen katsovan veljeään murhaavasti.

- Macy, haen juotavaa, huusin ystävälleni ja näin hänen nyökkäävän. Lähdin kulkemaan väkipaljouden läpi päästäkseni juomakojulle. Lopulta pääsin perille ja ostin pullollisen vettä. Kuulin, että _Give Love a Try_ alkoi soida ja suljin silmäni.

You, you're like driving on a Sunday,

_You, you're like taking off on Monday,_

_You, you're like a dream_

_A dream come true_

Hetkinen! Yleensähän Nick lauloi tämän kappaleen. Miksi ihmeessä he olivat vaihtaneet Joen laulamaan sen?

Avasin silmäni ja huomasin Joen kulkevan väkijoukon läpi, joka oli nyt jakautunut salin molemmille puolille. Spottivalo seurasi Joeta, kun hänen askeleensa johtivat minun luokseni.

I was just a face you never noticed

_And I, I'm just trying to be honest_

_with myself, with you, with the world_

Joe saavutti paikan, jossa seisoin ällistyneenä, avaamaton vesipullo kädessäni. Joe oli nyt niin lähellä, että olisin voinut koskettaa hänen kasvojaan, jos olisin vain kurkottanut eteenpäin. Joe nosti vasemman kätensä ylös ja painoin oman kämmeneni hänen kämmentään vasten. Katselin Joeta, kun hän katsoi minua silmiin. Tuntui, että olisin voinut hukkua hänen silmiinsä. Ne olivat ruskeat ja täynnä tunnetta. Joe hymyili hieman, luultavasti siksi, etten ollut vielä karannut.

You might think that I'm a fool

_For falling over you_

_So, tell me what can I do to prove to you_

_that this is not so hard to do?_

_Give love a try, one more time_

'_Cause you know that I'm on your side_

_Give love a try, one more time_

Kappale loppui ja Joe kietoi sormemme yhteen. Hymyilin Joelle säteilevän hymyn. Joe puristi kättäni merkiksi, että hänestä tuntui samalta.

- Antakaahan raikuvat aplodit Joelle ja Stellalle, kuulin Kevinin sanovan mikrofoniinsa. Kaikki alkoivat taputtaa. Lähdimme kävelemään lavaa kohti ja kun pääsimme Macyn kohdalle, Joe painoi suukon otsalleni ja iski silmää minulle. Tunsin vatsani täyttyvän perhosista. Joe piti kädestäni kiinni niin kauan, että hänen oli pakko irroittaa otteensa kiivetäkseen lavalle.

- Sanoinhan sinulle, kuulin Macyn sanovan, kun pojat alkoivat soittaa _Work It Outia_. En voinut muuta kuin hymyillä vastaukseksi, niin onnellinen olin. Eihän tämä tietenkään mitään ratkaissut tai tarkoittanut, mutta ainakin tiesin, ettei Joe ollut unohtanut minua.

Keikka jatkui vielä ja tanssin iloisena Macyn kanssa. Näin Joen hymyilevän suuntaani useamman kerran ja väläytin säteilevän hymyn hänen suuntaansa joka kerta.

Huomasin lähellä olevien tyttöjen lähettävän murhaavia katseita suuntaani, mutta päätin olla välittämättä siitä. En antanut minkään pilata hyvää tuultani, joka johtui suurimmaksi osaksi siitä, että Joe oli vihdoin tehnyt aloitteen.

Pojat päättivät keikan kappaleella Time Is On Our Side. Se sai kaikki tanssimaan ja jätti kaikille hyvän fiiliksen vaikka keikka loppuikin. Macy sai Nickiltä tekstarin, jossa meitä pyydettiin lavan taakse. Niinpä me kävelimme ovelle, jolla Big Rob seisoi.

- Moi Macy. Miten menee? Big Rob huikkasi Macylle, kun saavuimme ovelle.

- Moi Big Rob. Päästätkö minut ja ystäväni Stellan sisään? Macy hymyili hänelle.

- Ai sinä olet se Stella, josta Joe puhuu taukoamatta? Menkää vain sisään. Pojat eivät pysy paikallaan, kun odottavat teitä niin innolla, Big Rob nauroi. Mitä? _Se Stella, josta Joe puhuu taukoamatta_? Tunsin poskien helottavan punaisena, kun kävelin ovesta sisään.

Nick tuli suutelemaan Macya heti, kun olimme tulleet ovesta sisälle. Sen jälkeen näin hänen kävelevän suihkuun. Macy meni istumaan sohvalle, joka oli huoneen nurkassa. Hän kaivoi puhelimensa laukustaan ja alkoi räplätä sitä.

Olin kävelemässä istumaan Macyn viereen, kun yhtäkkiä minut säikäytti paidaton ja suihkusta edelleen märkä Joe, joka tuli halaamaan minua.

- Sori Stella. Ei ollut tarkoitus säikäyttää, hän nauroi ja puristi minut tiukasti itseään vasten. Painoin poskeni hänen paljasta olkapäätään vasten ja hengitin sisääni hänen tuoksuaan. Tämä tuntui hyvältä. Tähän minä kuuluin. Tunsin Joen hellästi hivelevän selkääni sormenpäillään.

Herkän hetkemme pilasi Kevin, joka oli toisella puolella huonetta, mutta kuulin hänet silti yhtä hyvin kuin hän olisi seisonut korvani juuressa.

- Pizzaa vai kiinalaista? Kevinin ääni jylisi. Nostin pääni ylös Joen olkapäältä ja suutelin Joen poskea.

- Annan sinun valmistautua rauhassa, kuiskasin hellästi ja menin istumaan Macyn viereen.

- Pizzaa, Macy huusi Kevinille, joka edelleen odotti vastausta kysymykseensä.

Puolen tunnin kuluttua olimme kaikki ahtautuneet tila-autoon ja matkasimme kohti pizzapaikkaa. Istuin autossa Joen vieressä, joka piteli koko ajan kättäni omassaan.

- Näytät nätiltä, Joe kuiskasi korvaani. Hymyilin hänelle ja puristin hänen kättään vastaukseksi.

- No niin, mennääs katsomaan, jos minäkin löytäisin itselleni daamin, Kevin murjotti, kun auto pysähtyi. Me kaikki nauroimme Kevinille ja menimme pizzalle.

**A/N: Mitäs mieltä olitte?**


	5. Luku 5

**A/N: Hei taas! Tarinaa on katottu useamman kerran, mutta ois kiva jos myös jättäisitte jotain merkkiä, että luittekin :)  
**

**Kaikki ficin henkilöt kuuluu Disneylle (ja tietty ulkonäkö ihanille Jonas Brotherseille, Nicole Andersonille ja mun tyyli-ikonille Chelsea Staubille) eli en omista mitään muuta kuin tarinan juonenkäänteet :)**

Pizzapaikka oli tosi täynnä, kun menimme sisään. Kevin oli soittanut etukäteen ja tehnyt varauksen, joten saimme palvelua heti.

- Maria! En tiennyt, että sinä työskentelet täällä, Joe hymyili kauniile tarjoilijalle, joka tuli ottamaan tilaustamme. Hän oli suunnilleen minun pituiseni ja hänellä oli itkät, tummanruskeat hiukset ja ruskeat silmät. Hän oli tosi nätti. Huomasin, että huoneen jokainen poika katseli häntä ihaillen. Joa kolme Lucasin poikaa.

- Moi! Olen ollut töissä täällä jonkin aikaa. Mitä teille saisi olla? Maria kysyi hymyillen. Hänellä oli täydelliset hampaat. Olisihan se pitänyt arvata. Hän otti tilauksemme ja lähti.

- Mikä Marian tarina on? Macy kysyi. Olin iloinen, että hän kysyi, koska mietin itse juuri samaa.

- Mikä tarina? Joe kysyi.

- Ei ole mitään tarinaa, Nick lisäsi.

- Ei ole mitään kerrottavaa, Kevin sanoi heti sen jäkeen. Macy ja minä vaihdoimme epäilevän katseen. Tarina oli varmasti olemassa.

- Okei, me molemmat sanoimme samaan aikaan. Päätin kysyä Mariasta myöhemmin.

Pian keskustelu oli taas täydessä vauhdissa ja meillä kaikilla oli hauskaa. Söimme pizzamme ja sitten oli aika lähteä.

Ensimmäisenä auto pysähtyi minun taloni eteen. Macy ja Nick nousivat pois auton kyydistä ensin ja minäkin olin jo melkein nousemassa pois autosta, mutta Joe pysäytti minut. Auto alkoi taas liikkua. Katsoin Joeta ja hän hymyili minulle.

- Anteeksi. En vain halunnut illan vielä päättyvän. Tulisitko minun luokseni juttelemaan? Joe kysyi.

- Okei, hymyilin hänelle. Minäkään en halunnut illan päättyvän vielä. Auto ajoi isoon pihaan ja pysähtyi valtavan talon eteen.

- Vau! Täälläkö te asutte? kysyin. Talo oli kaunis. Se oli valkoinen, kaksikerroksinen talo, jossa oli siniset ikkunankarmit.

- Joo, Joe hymyili ja otti käteni omaansa. Astuimme ulos autosta, ensin Joe ja sitten minä. Kevin nousi pois toiselta puolelta ja käveli taloon sisälle.

- Haluaisitko kierrokselle? Joe kysyi.

- Kyllä kiitos, hymyilin hänelle. Tiesin, että talon täytyi olla mahtava, koska Macy puhui siitä koko ajan.

Kävelimme ympäri taloa ja Joe kertoi minullejotain jokaisesta huoneesta. Talossa oli modernit kalusteet ja värit olivat hyvin rauhallisia. Paljon ruskeaa, beigeä ja valkoista. Se oli täysin minun taloni vastakohta. Joe jätti minut yksin olohuoneeseen, kun hän meni hakemaan meille juotavaa.

- Kuka tämä on? kysyin, kun Joe tuli takaisin huoneeseen pidellen käsissään kahta lasillista sitruunajääteetä, joissa oli sitruuna viipaleet reunalla. Osoitin kuvaa takanreunuksella. Siinä oli Lucasin pojat ja noin kymmenen vuotias poika, jota en ollut koskaan nähnyt.

- Se on pikkuveljemme Frankie, Joe hymyili ja antoi minulle toisen laseista.

- En tiennyt, että teillä on veli, sanoin. Se yllätti minut hieman. Edes Kevin ei ollut koskaan maininnut häntä.

- Niin. Frankie on kymmenen. Hän on vanhempieni kanssa käymässä isäni siskon luona San Franciscossa, Joe kertoi minulle.

- Ai, minä vain sanoin.

- No, hauatko mennä ylös katsomaan huonettani? Joe kysyi hymyillen. Normaalisti, jos poika pyytäisi minua huoneeseensa, kun hänen vanhempansa eivät ollet kotona, ajattelin hänen haluavan vain muhinoida, mutta luotin Joehen. Hän ei ollut kuin muut pojat. Tai ainakaan suloinen Joe ei ollut. Pelimies saattaa olla.

- Kyllä, haluaisin nähdä sen. Se kuitenkin paljastaa niin paljon sinusta, iskin silmää kun aloin kävellä portaita ylös. Huomasin Joen epäröivän hetken, mutta hän tuli ylös pian perässäni.

Joen huone oli viimeinen huone pitkän käytävän päässä. Ovessa oli kyltti, jossa luki "Kuumempi kuin sinä vuodesta 1989". Nauroin sille, mutten sanonut siitä mitään. Joe avasi oven ja astuimme sisään. Huone oli yllättävän siisti. Huoneessa oli työpöytä, jonka päällä oli Applen läppäri ja pari koulukirjaa, parisänky, jossa oli sähkönsininen päiväpeitto ja lipasto, jonka päällä oli tv. Kaikki huonekalut olivat mustia.

Tv:n vieressä oli kuva minusta viime vuonna olleista juhlista. Minulla oli sininen mekko ja hiukseni olivat villisti kiharoilla. Nauroin jollekin. Katsoin Joeta ja hän katseli jalkojaan.

- Näytit niin kauniilta. En voinut olla ottamatta kuvaa. Ja kun se oli läppärilläni, halusin sen johonkin misä näkisin sen aina. Joten tulostin sen. Olen pahoillani, hän kuiskasi.

- Älä ole. Minusta on söpöä, että sinulla on ollut se koko ajan, hymyilin.

- Olenko sinun mielestä söpö? hän kysyi hymyillen ja katsoi minua silmiin.

- Sanoin, että se oli söpöä, en, että sinä olet söpö. Mutt joo, kyllä sinä olet söpö, hymyilin ja annoin hänelle suukon poskelle. Se sai hänet hymyilemään vielä suuremmin. Istuin Joen sängylle, laitoin lasini hänen pöydälleen ja katselin hänen koulukirjojaan. Hänellä oli paljon taidekirjoja.

- Minusta sinäkin olet söpö, Joe hymyili. Hän laittoi lasinsa lipaston päälle ja istui viereeni.

- Kiitos, hymyilin ja luulen, että punastuin hieman.

- Ole hyvä, Joe sanoi ja istuimme hiljaisuudessa hetken.

- Mikä sinun pääaineesi on? En ole koskaan oikein saanut sitä selville, kysyin Joelta.

- Minulla ei itseasiassa ole sellaista tällä hetkellä. Pääaineeni oli aiemmin taide, mutta harkitsen teatteria. Nyt käyn vain sekailaisilla tunneilla, hän kertoi minulle.

- Oikeastiko? Sinusta tulisi hyvä näyttelijä, hymyilin hänelle. En tiedä miksi ajattelin niin, mutta se oli totta.

- Kiitos. Stella, minä oikeasti halusin jutella kanssasi, Joe sanoi ja otti käteni omaansa. Tunsin sydämeni alkavan lyödä nopeammin.

- Sinähän puhut minulle, hymyilin hänelle. Yritin piilotella sitä, että minusta tuntui kuin pyörtyisin kohta.

- Haha. Tosi hauskaa. Tarkoitin, että halusit puhua meistä, Joe sanoi.

- Okei, minä sain sanottua.

- Stella, minä pidän sinusta tosi paljon, hän hymyili minulle suloisesti.

- Minäkin pidän sinust tosi paljon, sanoin hänelle rohkaisevasti.

- Pointti on, etten ole koskaan pitänyt kenestäkään näin paljon. Joten en oikein tiedä kuinka jatkaisin tästä, Joe sanoi katsoen käsiämme.

- Sinä voisit pyytää minua treffeille, annoin vinkin.

- Niin, aivan. Stella, haluaisitko lähteä kanssani treffeille huomenna? Joe kysyi minulta ja nosti päätään. Silmämme kohtasivat.

- Se olisi ihanaa, hymyilin ja annoin taas suukon hänen poskelleen. Istuimme hiljaisuudessa hetken, taas ja sitten Joe nousi seisomaan. Hän veti minutkin ylös.

- Luulen, että minun on aika viedä sinut kotiin. On jo melkein keskiyö, Joe sanoi. Huomasin, ettei hän oikeasti halunut minun lähtevän, mutta hän oli oikeassa. Oli jo aika myöhä. Minun pitäisi nukkua, että olisin parhaimmillani huomenna.

- Okei, sanoin ja kävelimme autotalliin käsi kädessä. Nousimme Joen autoon ja Joe ajoi auton pois tallista. Oli kaunis ilta eikä tiellä ollut paljon liikennettä, joten nautin ajelusta.

- Kiitos ihanasta illasta, hymyilin Joelle kun seisoimme kuistillani. Joe saattoi minut ovelle ja olimme seisoneet siinä, käsi kädessä, viimeiset viisitoista minuuttia.

- Ole hyvä, Joe hymyili.

- Minun pitäisi oikeasti mennä sisälle, mutten halua, sanoin ääni väristen.

- Onko sinulla kylmä? Joe kysyi.

- Vähän, tunnustin.

- Tule tänne, hän sanoi ja veti minut lähemmäs. Hän avasi takkinsa ja otti minut sen sisään, kun halasimme.

- Tämä tekee sisään menemisen vielä vaikeammaksi. Sinä tiedät sen, eikä vain? nauroin.

- Se oli suunitelmani, Joe nauroi. Rakastin sitä miltä hänen vahvat käsivartensa tuntuivat ympärilläni ja miltä hänen kuuma hengityksensä tuntui kaulallani. Ja kuinka hänen rintakehänsä värisi, kun hän nauroi. Ja… Lista jatkui ikuisesti.

Hetkeä myöhemmin Nick astui ulos ulko-ovesta.

- Hei veli. Haluatko heittää minut kotiin? hän kysyi Joelta.

- Tottakai, Joe sanoi. Hän vetäytyi pois halauksestamme ja suuteli poskeani.

- Heippa Joe, hymyilin hänelle.

- Haen sinut seitsemältä, okei? Joe hymyili hymyä, jota rakastin niin paljon.

- Okei, hymyilin takaisin hänelle ja katselin, kun he lähtivät. Kun autoa ei enää näkynyt, menin sisälle.

**A/N: Sorry, jos on kauheesti kirjotusvirheitä. Ja anteeksi, että kesti niin kauhean kauan. Oikea elämä on ollu niin raskasta, etten oo millään jaksanu kirjoittaa. Mutta lupaan päivittää tätä ja toistakin tarinaa hieman nopeammin ensi kerralla. Mutta sillä välin, mitäs mieltä olitte?**


	6. Luku 6

**A/N: Hei taas! Ja anteeksi, etten ole päivittänyt tarinaa tosi pitkään aikaan. Tarinaa on katottu useamman kerran, mutta ois kiva jos myös jättäisitte jotain merkkiä, että luittekin :) **

**Kaikki ficin henkilöt kuuluu Disneylle (ja tietty ulkonäkö ihanille Jonas Brotherseille, Nicole Andersonille ja mun tyyli-ikonille Chelsea Staubille) eli en omista mitään muuta kuin tarinan juonenkäänteet :)**

Seuraavana aamuna nousin ylös ennen Macya ja päätin tehdä aamiaista meille molemmille. Paistoin munia ja pekonia ja katoin pöydän. Keitin Macylle kahvia ja olin juuri ottamassa appelsiinimehuatölkkiä jääkaapista, kun Macy käveli keittiöön ja istui pöytään. Tarjoilin hänelle aamiaista ja kaadoin kahvia hänen mukiinsa. Hän ei saanut itseään kunnolla hereille ilman aamukahvia, joten odotin, kunnes hänen mukinsa oli tyhjä ja kaadoin hänelle lisää kahvia. Join appelsiinimehua ja söin aamiaista lukien lehteä.

-Voiluoja! Miten eilinen ilta Joen kanssa meni? Macy kysyi yhtäkkiä. Hän oli taas oma ihan-liian-energinen itsensä. Tämä oli meillä normaali aamutoimi. Macy oli ensin hiljainen, mutta ensimmäisen kahvikupillisen jälkeen hänellä oli liikaa energiaa.

- Se meni hyvin. Joe vei minut kotiinsa ja näin hänen huoneensa. Juttelimme ja sitten hän toi minut kotiin. Menemme ulos illalla, hymyilin ja Macy kiljahti.

- Oikeille treffeille? Mitä te meinaatte tehdä? Macy kysyi innoissaan. Olin jo syönyt aamiaiseni, joten nousin pöydästä vein astiani tiskialtaaseen. Oli Macyn vuoro tiskata. Käännyin katsomaan Macya.

- En tiedä. Minun täytyy mennä yläkertaan ja keksiä, mitä laitan päälleni, hymyilin.

- Mene vaan. Minä siivoan täällä. Kiitos aamiaisesta, Macy hymyili.

- Ole hyvä, hymyilin ja hypin portaat ylös huoneeseeni.

Menin tujottamaan vaatekaappiani. Minulla ei ollut mitään ideaa mitä Joe oli suunnitellut, joten oli vaikea päättää mitä laittaisin päälleni. En ollut varma olivatko nämä vähän hienommat treffit, jolloin mekko olisi parempi valinta vai menisimmekö elokuviin, jolloin voisin laittaa päälleni farkut ja kivan puseron. Päätin valita ensin vaatteet molempia vaihtoehtoja varten. Valitsin valkoiset pillifarkut ja safiirinsinisen lyhythihaisen puseron, jossa oli iso rusetti vyötäröllä.

Pusero oli hieman juhlavampi, joten voisin käyttää vaatteita kummasssakin tilanteessa; päivällisellä ja elokuvissa. Yleensähän treffeillä mennään päivälliselle ja elokuviin, eikös vain? Valitsin safiirinsiniset korkokengät ja valkoisen kirjekuorilaukun. Minulla meni vain kolme tuntia asuni valitsemiseen. Minun oli pakko nauraa itselleni. Olinko oikeasti näin hermostunut treffeistä Joen kanssa? Ehkä olin.

Kävin kylvyssä ja harjasin hampaani. Sitten kuivasin hiukseni hiustenkuivaajalla ja laitoin vähän kosteusvoidetta. Tunsin oloni aika onnelliseksi, kun kietaisin pyyhkeen vartaloni ympärille ja kävelin ulos kylpyhuoneesta. Meillä oli vain yksi kylpyhuone yläkerrassa. Suljin oven ja ajattelin Joeta. Hän oli ollut niin suloinen konsertissa ja sen jälkeen. Katsoin jalkoihini, kun törmäsin johonkin. Kaaduin lattialle, tarrautuen kiinni pyyhkeeseen, ettei se tippuisi ympäriltäni. Katsoin ylös ja hyvin nolostunut Nick seisoi edessäni, ojentaen kättään minulle. Otin siitä kiinni ja hän veti minut ylös.

- Olen niin pahoillani Stella, Nick sanoi, kun seisoin omilla jaloillani.

- Ei se mitään. En oikeastaan katsonut mihin olin menossa, sanoin. Minulla oli todella alaston olo.

- Ajattelit veljeäni, eikö vaan? hän kiusasi ja minä taisin punastua.

- Vähän niin kuin. Anteeksi, mutta nyt minä taidan mennä pukemaan jotain päälleni, hymyilin ja jätin Nickin seisomaan käytävään.

Kävelin huoneeseeni ja laitoin oven kiinni perässäni. Kävelin lipastoni luo ja valitsin valkoiset alushousut ja mustat rintaliivit. Laitoin ne päälleni ja puin niiden päälle verkkarit ja t-paidan.

Sitten kävelin alakertaan. Aamiaisesta oli jo kulunut viisi tuntia ja minulla oli kamala nälkä. Kävelin portaita alas ja hymyilin, kun näin Macyn ja Nickin sohvalla katsomassa elokuvaa. Macy nojasi Nickiin ja Nick oli kietonut kätensä Macyn ympärille. Olin niin onnellinen heidän molempien puolesta. He ansaitsivat olla onnellisia. Macy sydän oli särkynyt ihan liian monta kertaa ja tiesin, ettei Nick koskaan satuttaisi häntä. Hän oli ihana.

- Hei Stells, haluatko liittyä seuraamme? Elokuva alkoi juuri, Macy hymyili sohvalta.

- Mikä ettei. Mutta minulla on nälkä. Haluatteko jotain, jos tilaan kiinalaista? kysyin heiltä. He kertoivat mitä halusivat ja kirjoitin tilauksen ylös. Sitten soitin kiinalaiseen ravintollaan. Mies linjan toisessa päässä otti tilauksemme ylös ja kun puhelu loppui, istuin nojatuoliin. He katsoivat P.S. Rakastan Sinua. Macy vollotti jo nyt. Onneksi en ollut meikannut vielä, koska meikki olisi mennyt pilalle. Itkin aina, kun katsoin tätä elokuvaa. Hetken kuluttua ovikello soi.

- Minä menen, Nick sanoi. Olen aika varma, että hän näytti helpottuneelta päästessään pois elokuvan ääreltä hetkeksi. Meinasin alkaa kikattaa, mutta nielaisin nauruni. Nick vei noutoruokakassin keittiöön ja alkoi nostella laatikoita pöydälle. Nousin ylös nojatuolista ja kävelin keittiöön auttamaan häntä.

- Mitä olen sinulle velkaa? kysyin viitaten ruokalaskuun.

- Et mitään, hän hymyili. Lucasin pojat oi taidettu kasvattaa hyvin.

- Kiitos, hymyilin. Hän vain väläytti hymyn takaisin. Pystyin hyvin näkemään miksi Macy oli niin ihastunut Nickiin. Hän on komea. Mutta Joe on enemmän minun tyyppiäni niin kuin Macy sanoi juhlissa monta viikkoa sitten. Taidan tykätä enemmän pahoista pojista.

Annoin Nickille tarjottimen ja hän nyökkäsi kiitoksen. Hän lastasi kaikki heidän ruokansa tarjottimelle ja käveli takaisin istuman sohvalle. Minä otin keittoni ja söin sen keittiössä. Minulla oli vielä kolme tuntia aikaa ennen kuin Joe tulisi hakemaan minua, joten kun olin syönyt ja siivonnut jälkeni, kävelin takaisin huoneeseeni.

Kiharsin hiukseni ja laitoin pari pinniä pitelemään joitain hiuksista ylhäällä. Meikkasin rauhassa ja ajan kanssa. Meikistä tuli tosi kiva. Olin tyytyväinen itseeni. Hymyilin, kun huomasin, että minulla oli enää tunti aikaa tapettavana. Puin päälleni ja laitoin korkokengät jalkaani. Pakkasin tarvitsemasni tavarat kirjekuorilaukkuuni, mutta minulle jäi silti aikaa 45 minuuttia. Suihkutin hieman hajuvettä ja kävelin alakertaan. Macy ja Nick olivat edelleen sohvalla, mutta nyt he katsoivat Twilight Sagan Uusikuuta.

- Aiotteko viettää koko illan istuen siinä? kysyin huvittuneena.

- Tässä on mukavaa, Macy sanoi painautuen lähemmäs Nickiä, katsoen samalla koko ajan tv-ruutua.

- Näytät mahtavalta Stella, Nick hymyili minulle. Nyt Macykin katsoi minuun.

- Sinä viet jalat hänen altaan, Macy iski silmää minulle. Minä nauroin.

- Luulen, että hän on jo vienyt, kuulin Nickin sanovan, kun kävelin ulko-ovelle. Minun oli pakko hymyillä itsekseni. Olin päättänyt mennä istumaan kuistille hetkeksi, koska ilta oli kaunis ja aika lämmin. Avasin oven ja näin Joen ravaavan kuistilla edestakaisin.

- Hei! hymyilin ja hän katsoi minuun.

- Stella. Näytät henkeäsalpaavalta, Joe hymyili ja painoi suukon poskelleni. Hän antoi minulle kauniin kimpun vaaleanpunaisia neilikoita. En tiedä, miten hän tiesi minun rakastavan niitä.

- Kiitos. Olet aika ajoissa, hymyilin hänelle ja otin hänen kätensä omaani.

- En vain voinut odottaa enää kauempaa, että näen sinut, hän hymyili ja kävelimme sisään.

- Hei veli! Macy, näytät kivalta kuten yleensäkin, Joe hymyili sohvalla olevalle parille. He vilkuttivat hänelle ja kääntyivät takaisin katsomaan televisiota. Kävelin keittiöön hakemaan maljakkoa Joe perässäni, koska hänen kätensä oli edelleen omassani. Hän otti maljakon, kun näytin missä se oli ja laitoin kukat siihen laitettuani siihen ensin vähän vettä. Laitoin maljakon ruokapöydälle ja hyvästelimme Macyn ja Nickin.

Kävelimme Joen autolle ja hän avasin auton oven minulle. Hymyilin hänelle. Hänen oli pakko päästää irti kädestäni, että hän voisi itse tulla autoon. Kun hän ol autossa, hän alkoi ajaa mihin ikinä olimmekaan menossa.

- No, mitkä ovat tämän illan suunnitelmat? kysyin hymyillen.

- No, ensin menemme katsomaan elokuvan ja sitten vien sinut illalliselle, Joe hymyili minulle takaisin Tavalliset treffit kuten olin ajatellutkin.

- Mitä elokuvaa menemme katsomaan? kysyin.

- Siellä pyörii kaksi elokuvaa joista voimme valita; Karate Kid ja Vampyyrien imussa, Joe sanoi pysäköidessään elokuvateatterin parkkipaikalle.

- Olen jo nähnyt Vampyyrien Imussa Macyn kanssa, joten minun täytyy valita Karate Kid, hymyilin kun kävelimme elokuvateatteriin. Joe maksoi liput ja karkit niin kuin herrasmies, joka hän on. Elokuva oli tosi hyvä niin kuin olin ennakoinutkin sen olevan ja oli mukava istua Joen vieressä. Hän piti kiinni kädestäni ja huomasin hänen katselevan minua pari kertaa. No, se oli enemmänkin tuijottamista. Minä vain katsoin elokuvaa, jotta voisin kysyä jotain siitä, jos haluaisin testata oliko hän kiinnittänyt elokuvaan mitään huomiota.

Elokuvan jälkeen Joe ajoi meidät jonnekin. Hän avasi oveni ja näin, että olimme rannalla. Joe otti korin autonsa takapenkiltä ja käteni omaansa. Kävelimme rannalle ja Joe päästi irti kädestäni. Hän otti korista viltin ja levitti sen maahan. Istuimme sille ja hän otti korista kaksi tölkkiä cokista. Hän ojensi minulle toisen.

- Tämäkö on illallinen? kysyin yllättyneenä.

- Niin, tämä on kuutamopiknik. Etkö pidä siitä? Joe kysyi näyttäen hieman nolostuneelta.

- Rakastan sitä, hymyilin.

**A/N: Mitäs tykkäsitte? Pahoittelen kaikkia kirjoitusvirheitä. Kello on kohta yksi yöllä, mutta mun oli pakko saada tää valmiiksi. Muistattehan käydä lukemassa myös mun toisen JONAS tarinan, Jumissa.**


End file.
